


threesomes or moresomes

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, alluded to Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura/Stiles Stilinski, but not really, mentioned Malia Hale/Stiles Stilinski, they're all in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was confusing at first I didn't understand what my body was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	threesomes or moresomes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Teen Wolf: Kira/Malia – sexual awakening.
> 
> I still don't have a beta so only spell and grammarcheked on the net.
> 
> A/N: time line - after ep 1 s. 4

“Do you remember when we danced in Mexico.” Malia has cornered her after PE. Her hair was still damp from the shower and her blouse was sticking to her tits. She didn't like to wear bras, _they're too restricting Lydia_ and her nipples were hard. Kira nodded nervously and tried to keep her gaze up north. “It was confusing at first I didn't understand what my body was feeling. I didn't knew it was possible for females to-”

 

“To do what?” Her voice sounded raspy and Kira cleared her throat nervously.

 

“To mount one another. I wanted to mount you, but I didn't know how because you can't do that as a coyote.” Kira shifted in place and wondered if she could do that, if she should. Malia has been an animal for the last eight years of her life and after that, she was she has been with Stiles and...

 

“Stiles, what about Stiles?” Malia stopped her advance and cocked her head sideways. “What about him? Do you not like him, or do you not like me, us?” It was everything and none of it, she was new to this too damn new for threesomes or moresomes.

 

“Aren't you two together now? You sleep with him almost every night, or something.” Malia cupped her breast and leant forward, she scented her carefully one lick at a time. Kira could barely feel her fingers over the cup of her bra.  
  
“I want you both, ideally at the same time.”


End file.
